ABSTRACT The Chronic Rhinosinusitis Integrative Studies Program 2 (CRISP2) is an integrated program of epidemiologists, otolaryngologists, allergists and immunologists in which highly collaborative studies are proposed to better understand the molecular and cellular mechanisms of disease heterogeneity and how these mechanisms translate into clinical phenotypes, natural history and long term outcomes. The program focuses particular attention to CRS without nasal polyps (CRSsNP), a highly prevalent and yet obscure phenotype from the standpoint of our current understanding. Another focus of CRISP2 is to critically evaluate the mechanisms and consequences of comorbid conditions in which patients have both CRS and lung disease such as asthma or bronchiectasis. Yet another theme is to make inroads in our understanding of why women are more significantly impacted by CRS than men. In order to achieve these goals, the investigators that comprise the CRISP2 study team have innovated new assays and approaches to cutting edge studies of pathogenesis and epidemiology and, most importantly, have merged these two disciplines to relate mechanisms to symptoms, severity, history and outcomes of CRS. The Administrative Core (Core A) has as its main functions the goals of providing administrative support for the vigorous integrative efforts of the program, facilitating communication and data sharing, catalyzing publications and reporting of the findings of the work, ensuring that the Chronic Rhinosinusitis Integrative Research Program-2 (CRISP2) promotes an effective training function and organizing the advisory board and the regular meetings of the CRISP2 participating centers and investigators. Core A is also responsible for the preparation of progress reports for the program and overseeing regulatory compliance with various institutional and governmental agencies. Core A will play a central role in promoting synergy and advanced collaborative interactions in the program. We have organized these and other functions into the following specific aims: 1.) To provide central administrative services for CRISP2, including oversight of funds distribution, managing the administrative office, facilitating changes that occur in budget, personnel or scientific direction, overseeing preparation of progress reports and assurance of appropriate compliance with directives from the NIH, NU, UC, G/JHU and local, state and federal agencies. The administrative team is Dr. Schleimer (PI), Ms. Valarie Thomas and Ms. Seletta Nichols (administrators) and Dr. Alfred Rademaker (biostatistician). 2.) To facilitate communications in CRISP2 and organize an advisory board. CRISP2 will have four quarterly meetings each year and will maintain an internet-based cloud communications system. 3.) To disseminate discoveries made by CRISP2. Core A will facilitate manuscript preparation and maintenance of a website. 4.) To encourage training. Core A will support an ongoing grant program for young scholars. 5.) To promote interdisciplinary research. Core A will facilitate interactions of the disciplines and individual investigators that are involved in CRISP2.